


First Christmas

by emynn



Series: 2016 Winter QAFestival [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: It takes a surprising amount of effort to get Brian into the Christmas spirit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of my Winter QAFestival, written for the prompt: Brian and Justin's first Christmas in New York.

Brian tugged his scarf off from around his neck and shrugged off his coat. It was fucking freezing out there, and even though the weatherman had promised no snow until the weekend, thick flakes had already begun to fall from the sky. It had been a brutal day at work, and all Brian wanted to do was get home, kick off his shoes, and warm himself by the fire with a hot cup of joe.

Or a hot handful of Justin. Either would be acceptable.

“Just - _fuck_ , what is all this?”

Justin’s head popped out from behind a teetering tower of cardboard boxes. “You’re home!”

“Am I?” Brian asked, scanning the room. “I seem to have taken a wrong turn and landed in the middle of a storage unit.”

“My mom sent a few things,” Justin said. He came around the boxes, took both of Brian’s hands in his, and gave him a quick kiss.

Brian raised an eyebrow. “A few?”

“A few,” Justin repeated. “But it didn’t seem quite right, so I had to go shopping.”

“Of course,” Brian said. “How could I have forgotten all that we needed for… ah, I’m sorry, my old age is getting to me, what do we need all this for?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “It’s _Christmas_ , Brian!”

Brian pulled out his phone and checked the screen. “It’s the first of December.”

“That’s _Christmas_ ,” Justin said with no small amount of exasperation. “And it’s our first Christmas in New York.”

“We spent Christmas in New York together last year,” Brian said. “And the year before that.”

“Yeah, but that was you visiting me, and it was only for a couple of days,” Justin said. “This is our first Christmas in New York where we’re really together, in our own home. It has to be special.”

“I see,” Brian said. “And I suppose what’s going to make it special is in all these boxes?”

“Come look,” Justin said, and pulled Brian along by the hand. “See, this is the garland I thought we could put on the stairs, and this snowglobe would look perfect on the mantle. Oh, and this was my favorite nutcracker when I was little!”

Brian winced. “So that’s why you squeezed my balls so tight the first night.”

Justin elbowed him in the stomach. “Stop it.”

Brian held up his hands in truce. “Stopping, stopping. What’s next?”

“Well, all the tree ornaments, of course, but we can’t do that until we get a tree.”

“We?” Brian asked. 

“Yes, we,” Justin said. “I was thinking we could go get one this weekend.”

Brian sighed. “Okay.”

Justin blinked. “Okay?”

“Yes, okay,” Brian said with a shrug. “Were you expecting me to say something else?”

“Frankly, yes,” Justin said. “I figured you’d go off on how Christmas decorating wasn’t your thing, and that the last thing you wanted to do on your weekend was traipse through the city in the middle of a snowstorm lugging around an overgrown weed that’ll get pine needles everywhere, and then I’d have to spend the next hour persuading you with flattery and blow jobs.”

“Well, you never said flattery and blow jobs were on the table,” Brian said. “In that case, absolutely not, I refuse to buy a Christmas tree. In addition to all you said, they are a colossal waste of money and they make me sneeze.”

Justin laughed and moved in to tickle Brian’s belly. “Too late, Mr. Kinney. You already agreed.”

Still a bit breathless with laughter, Brian tugged Justin’s hands away and pulled him flush against his body. “Might I get those blow jobs for some other reason then? Perhaps for being the most gorgeous, considerate partner in all of New York?”

“I believe that can be arranged,” Justin said. He paused, the giddiness on his face replaced with a more pensive expression. “Why didn’t you put up more of a fight?”

Brian shrugged. “I figured you’d want to,” he said. “And if I’m going to have to look at that oversized weed every day and clean up its pine needles, I want to make damn sure it’s one worth looking at.”

Justin laughed. “I’m pretty sure it’s going to be the cleaning ladies stuck dealing with the pine needles.”

“Perhaps,” Brian acquiesced. He bit his lip, considering the incredible man before him, the man who loved him and brought such warmth to all his days, the man who made him believe in something more, who made him believe in _himself_. With the utmost tenderness, he cupped Justin’s cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. “Besides,” he whispered when they parted, “it’s our first Christmas. It should be special.”


End file.
